castlevaniafandomcom-20200223-history
Zombie
Zombies are very common enemies seen in many games from the Castlevania series and are usually the first enemies encountered in almost all games. Overview These armies of undead corpses rise from the ground and slowly meander toward any humans that might be nearby. Zombies are mindless slaves of the dreadful Count Dracula, and constitute a majority of his undead army. Zombies are common standards in the Castlevania series, often serving as the earliest hurdles for the game. Their shambling walk makes them, for the most part, highly immobile and easy to dodge. In addition, their rotting flesh and decaying bones, added to the fact that they generally wear no armor, makes them easy to kill. They usually fall to one hit, even at low levels. Some zombies, such as the Zombie Soldier, change this trend by being slightly more resilient and mobile, and being able to strike from a further distance with a weapon. Even with these added boons, however, zombies are largely considered cannon fodder and are never much of a threat, even in large numbers. At higher levels, entire legions of zombies can be destroyed with little to no effort. Types Aside from the average zombie, there are other kinds which have appeared in various putrid and deadly forms. Ghouls often appear as more powerful versions of zombies, but they are not actually one. *Axe Armor *Bloody Zombie *Dead Crusader *Dead Mate *Dead Pirate *Dead Warrior *Evil Butcher *Flying Zombie *Ghoul *Grave Keeper *Melty Zombie *Scarecrow *Wight *Zombie Officer *Zombie Soldier Appearances ''Castlevania: Curse of Darkness Zombies are common enemies in this game, and are very easy to steal items from. They move slowly but mostly come in packs. Castlevania: Portrait of Ruin One of the most unique aspects of zombies in this game is that when dealt damage by fire, the flesh comes off, turning the zombie into a skeleton. In addition, killing enough zombies in one area will make a wight appear. Castlevania: Order of Ecclesia As usual, these enemies are pretty harmless on their own. In this game, they appear in the Monastery and Ruvas Forest levels. Oddly enough, the Necromancer enemy can summon up these enemies, and by stealing his glyph, you can summon up zombies to fight for you. An interesting study with this enemy has proven successful. In the Monastery level, if you stand on a platform in a room where zombies continuously spawn and activate one of your familiar spirits, the spirit will go after the zombies. If you leave the game on overnight (make sure it is not in "sleep" mode) and with a charger, by the time you return, your familiar spirit will have leveled up to the maximum level. However, this does not work with the Polkir and Gorgon Head familiars. Castlevania Judgment Zombies appear as random or event encounters. They usually appear in pairs, and in some cases, paired with a Merman. They attack only by punching anyone close to them, this attack is slow but does quite a lot of damage, specially when handicapped. They are slow moving, and when killed, they burst into a pool of poison with a random item in the middle. In order to get the item without suffering from poison, the player can use a dodge move to skip the green slime and get the item, or wait for the effect to wear off. During random encounters (only in Castle Mode), zombies are lesser enemies fought before an immediate battle against the Iron Gladiator or the Minotaur. In an event encounter (again, only in Castle Mode), zombies may appear in a stage with a specific victory condition (activate stage hazard, defeat opponent, defeat enemy using sub-weapon, etc.). Castlevania: The Arcade'' Zombies are raised from the ground by Death in the Ruins. Enemy Data Soul Data References *Mr. P's Castlevania Realm *Castlevania: Symphony of the Night Bestiary FAQ from GameFAQs.com *Castlevania: Circle of the Moon Monster List at GameFAQs.com *Castlevania: Harmony of Dissonance Monster Encyclopedia at GameFAQs.com *Castlevania: Aria of Sorrow Enemy Data FAQ at GameFAQs.com *Castlevania: Lament of Innocence Encyclopedia Listing FAQ at GameFAQs.com *Dawn of Sorrow Monster List at GameFAQs.com *Castlevania: Dawn of Sorrow Bestiary at GameFAQs.com *Castlevania: Curse of Darkness FAQ by Jim Freedan at GameFAQs.com *Castlevania: Portrait of Ruin Bestiary by "Darth Nemesis" at GameFAQs.com *Castlevania: Portrait of Ruin by Zach "Darko" Long at GameFAQs.com es:Zombi Category:Film-Based Monsters Category:Zombies Category:Arcade Enemies Category:Aria of Sorrow Enemies Category:Bloodlines Enemies Category:Boku Dracula-kun Enemies Category:Castlevania I Enemies Category:Chronicles Enemies Category:Circle of the Moon Enemies Category:Curse of Darkness Enemies Category:Dawn of Sorrow Enemies Category:Dracula X Chronicles Enemies Category:Dracula X Enemies Category:Dracula's Curse Enemies Category:Encore of the Night Enemies Category:Harmony of Despair Enemies Category:Harmony of Dissonance Enemies Category:Haunted Castle Enemies Category:Kid Dracula Enemies Category:Lament of Innocence Enemies Category:LCD Symphony of the Night Enemies Category:Legacy of Darkness Enemies Category:Legends Enemies Category:Order of Ecclesia Enemies Category:Order of Shadows Enemies Category:Portrait of Ruin Enemies Category:Rondo of Blood Enemies Category:Simon's Quest Enemies Category:Super Castlevania IV Enemies Category:Symphony of the Night Enemies Category:Vampire Killer Enemies Category:Wai Wai World Enemies